


Dex likes Money, Money, Money

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Holster has a theory he tests on Dex
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Dex likes Money, Money, Money

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King Has Lost His Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073977) by [thefiveboxingwizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiveboxingwizards/pseuds/thefiveboxingwizards). 



Dex and Chowder had just barely gotten back from one of their shared clases when Shitty and Holster cornered them.

“Quick name an ABBA song!” Holster shouted.

Dex responded without hesitation, “Money, Money, Money.”

Chowder took a little longer with a meek, “Mama mia?”

“Ha! There you go your theory is actually debunked this time!” Shitty spat in Holster’s face.

“What theory?” Dex asked.

“Everyone who listens to ABBA is either a fifty year old lady, a theatre kid, or queer. Anyone who isn’t one will still likely know Mama Mia and Dancing Queen though because of it’s increased popularity post the band’s time.” Holster said.

“Well it’s still not debunked then Chow said Mama Mia.” Dex started to walk away towards the kitchen to see if Bitty was there.

“Yeah, but you said Money, Money, Money and you aren’t any of those three.” Shitty said.

Dex sighed and turned back towards his teammates and alum, “I’m gay, and actively flirt with Nurey. Money, Money, Money is my favorite for a reason.”

Chowder took a second to try and process before asking, “Wait, why’s it your favorite?”

“Money, Money, Money is about working hard for nothing and dreaming about marrying rich so you don’t have to worry.”

“Ah, so you’re a golddigger.” Holster said.

“Not a gold digger, the fact Nursey has money helps my attraction, but if he wasn’t wealthy that certainly wouldn’t be a deal breaker.”

“Anyways all I’m hearing is Holster five, Shitty zero. ABBA connects the gays.”

While they were all talking none of them had realized Nursey had come in about halfway through the conversation and was standing behind them listening patiently. He had heard enough to where he felt it was time to voice himself.

“I mean, yeah. Abba has some dope-ass songs.”

Dex visibly flinched and the others turned to make Nursey visible, “Holy shit Nursey how long have you been there?”

“Enough to know you likeeee mee Dexydo.”

Dex turned red, “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

It was so cliche, something Nursey claimed he was against, but neither cared when they kissed each other and felt like they were the only ones there. The trance was broken when one of the other guys coughed.

“So, glad that tension is gone now, but maybe we should all gat out of the hallways this is definitely a fire hazard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget the name of Money, Money, Money for hours? Yes. This is super short but it was an idea I needed to write out. find me on tumblr at tired-ray


End file.
